


9.8 meters/second squared

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Chat tries to make Ladybug fall for him.Warning: Physics jokes that would make my maths teacher proud and make my classmates want to kill me.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	9.8 meters/second squared

**Author's Note:**

> Dabble in Drabbles 2: 9.8 m/s²
> 
> This is kinda a LadyNoir fic. With Physics. Did I mention the horrible very few physics jokes in this one?

"Are you the center of gravity? Because my life revolves around you."

A groan could be heard from Ladybug as the superhero duos jumped from rooftops, heading towards their patrol route for that night.

"Chat please, don't you get tired of making puns all the time?" Ladybug asked in exasperation.

"Nope." Chat said, popping the 'p'. "Because we're Newton's Third Law."

Ladybug was reluctant to ask. "And that means?"

"Force always exist in pairs." Chat grinned. "So we're in an equilibrium."

"So that means every time you advance, I pull away." Ladybug shot back with a smirk.

Chat opened his mouth in disagreement, but then closed it, a frown on his face. "Okay, I didn't think that through."

Ladybug laughed and just that sound sent a pleasant jolt through his system like electricity.

Suddenly, Ladybug missed a step from the side of a building and started to fall. "Chat!"

Chat Noir, oh that kitty she was going to kill him, just stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. With a frustrated growl, Ladybug threw her yo-yo to hook on a chimney but Chat intercepted it and continued to let her fall.

Leaping down, Chat landed on the ground and caught her in his arms.

"Chat Noir you are so dead-" Ladybug raged as she struggled in his hold.

"So did you fall in love with me, my lady?"

Ladybug paused. "What?"

Chat just grinned at her and it clicked in place. "Did you just let me fall to make that joke?!"

"I was just kind of hoping that you would, y'know…fall in love with me."

Chat Noir expected a growl and a rejection. What he didn't expect was a growl of 'I didn't think it'd be literally' and a slam on his lips with hers.

He was so surprised, he actually dropped her, making her land painfully on the ground. Realizing his mistake, he sank down and said, "I-I'm so sorry my lady! But you just kissed me and I blacked out - you kissed me!"

Ladybug smiled at him. "Looks like you fell for me. Although I'm the one who literally fell."

Chat blinked and said, "Oh but that's where you're wrong, my lady. Because I've already fallen for you since a long time ago."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cringy cheesy lemon squeezy that would make Plagg's camembert look like cheddar.
> 
> What was I thinking when I wrote this 4 years ago? Lmaoo
> 
> Do tell me what you think! See ya'll next time!


End file.
